Claire
by codywrasman
Summary: This is a genderbent version of the series Clarence
1. Chapter 1

[This episode starts with the janitor sweeps the floor at the gate, and the school bus stops at Aberdale Zoo and Mr. Baker's students drop off]

Mr Baker Okay, everyone just hold tight and we're not go in yet. Oh, ah, Crendle, can you do me a favor? Can you stop beating that garbage can, please. [Crendle stops beating the garbage can using his stick.]

[Vu shouts in run, while Kiby, Malessica, and Courtlin are talking each other.]

Velma [walking] Uh, man! That was the worst, most irritating bus riding i've ever in my whole life.

Claire " [follows Velma carrying with two juice pouches] Hey there, sit buddy! [giving Velma the juice pouch] You ain't not so fast, you forgot your juice pouch. [sipping the second juice pouch] Oh, wait this one is yours. [giving to another juice pouch and tapping velma's cheek while Claire sips.] [after he drinks a juice pouch] Ah!, Wow! Can you believe we where actually as a real-life zoo? This is gonna be so much fun! I wonder what animals are waked yet. [he sips both juice pouches again] Is this gonna be fun?

Velma Uh-huh, you know about a time to find your loser friends now?

Claire Oh, Yuno and Jen ? They're not here today because Yuno got sick because he can't sleeping outside and Jen got sick because, um, Yuno coughed in Jens mouth. So I guess this is you and me, say buddy?

Velma Yeah, downed it. [says reluctantly]

Mr Baker Oh, okay, class, okay, before we go in, we're gonna need to partner up so where we sat next to our bus, that's we're sit buddy for the whole day, huh?

Claire [squishing both juice pouches and wets the Velma 's hair] Aw, sweet!

Velma Aw, come on!

Mr Baker Okay, now, everyone gets this Zoo Mystery Worksheet, answer all the questions to figure it out which animals stole the key to the zoo.

Students Aww!

Mr Baker Oh, don't worry, it's a fun game!

Students: Yey!

Mr Baker Then you'll be degraded not.

Students [everyone disappoints]

[Entering the zoo]

Mr Baker Hey, let's go and remember make sure you stick with your... Hey! All right, stick with your buddies or we'll have to go home!

[We cut to the unnamed man is taking the picture to unnamed woman with "Doug the Penguin"]

Students [everyone experienced the Zoo]

Mr Baker Hey, now everyone pull out your listening ears!

Students [everyone pulling out their ears except for Velma ]

Mr Baker Very good! All right, [demonstrates the map of zoo] now since one of us is allergic to peanuts.

Vera [pointing to Brianna] It's Brianna!

Mr Baker It doesn't matter who it is! Okay, just means we can't go round (pointing the wrong animals) in these areas. Will have to the stick with that these five exhibits, cause i guess there in that free. Okay, first up is...

Students: [everyone glares to Brianna disappointingly] Aw!

Brianna What? I can't help it, i'm not even an allergic!

[We cut to the Turtle Room as the students fell in line]

Claire Hey, so i wonder which one of these animals was an easy? Hmmm, Velma, [pokes to Velma ] what do you think stole the key?

Velma What? Ah, ah, i don't know, i don't really care about these animals.

Mr Baker" Ok, guys, it's just gonna be a bit longer. Samuel, please don't sit liner. [Samuel stands up] Thank you.

Claire Wow! Isn't just the best zoo yet ever been too?

Velma [steps the liner] It's okay, now I cheated town as vary with my mom last year was way bigger than this.

Perla [reveals the white liquid on his left arm] Mr Baker, a bird poo down on my arm.

Mr Baker Ah, gees, okay, aw, I wish you find a bathroom.

Velma: [leaves in a lane]

Claire Hey, Velma wait up! Where you going, Velma ? We're suppose to do the Turtles first.

Velma No waiting in line for Turtles, I'll do the worksheet later. [crumples the worksheet]

Claire [happily]: Oh, man! You're so bad! [he leaves the lane] Hey buddy, wait up!

[We cut to the map, Claire and Velma 's faces walks around the zoo]

[Cuts to walking Belson and Clarence]

Claire So where we going?

Velma You no one we get there.

Claire Okay. I don't know why you don't like Turtles, they're so great, it's like their houses always wisdom. They're like little sea-hobos. This whole zoo is great. [points to other animals] Whoa! Look at that animals riding in front of us! [pointing to a pigeon eating a nugget]

Velma You can see that anywhere, Claire !

Claire Ah, look there's another animal! [runs] That's amazing!

Velma That animal is a squirrel.

Claire : Um, no, it's said is a lemur. [lemur escapes] [gasp] All the animals here are so cool but i don't have questions, no fair! I can fix that. [shows the pencil] How about [writes the worksheet] How big ares the lost? There kind a... [Velma runs a bit] [Claire follows to Velma by running a bit] Minimum big i say. [writes the answer] Wow, this Zoo Mystery is really bit enough, it's real zoo done it! Up, [ Velma runs] hey, Velma ! Get it zoo cause I zoo, I write it on the worksheet. [Velma runs in anger] Hey, Velma!

[We cut to the map where Claire's face follows to Velma's face directed to dolphin.]

[Cuts to Dolphin exhibit.]

Claire : Ooh, dolphins! I don't see any dolphins. [leans the glass] Hello, dolphins! Where are all dolphins?!

Velma [noticing the restricted sign says "This tank is temporarily closed, We apologize for any inconvenience"]: This tank is temporarily closed. WHAT?! [slaps the sign] [angry] I hate this zoo! At the staff is closed! [bangs the glass]

Zookeeper: Sorry, boys. The tank is closed but you can't bang a on the glass. [points] Yup. [leaves]

Claire" [in small eyes]: So where you wanna going now, zoo buddy?

Velma I don't care where you go! [shows the game boy] I'm just gonna play my game. [show the game boy that low bats] Are you kidding me? [boredom]

Claire [getting a worksheet inside his pocket] That's all right, Velma . We're all playing better game, who stall the zoo key? So we enter interrogate the cheetah's next?

Velma I don't care!

Claire Okay, cheetah it is! [holding Velma's hand to pull] Yeah, cheetahs! [pulls] Come on, guy!

[Cuts to the Food Center where Mr. Baker's students took a lunch]

Mr Baker Okay, now the everyone get their bag of lunches?

[sits next to Courtlin] [raised his right hand]: Ms. Baker, ah, we didn't have why so I give him someone's my sandwich.

Mr Baker [ writes down the note]: Ah, okay, Perla, that's very nice of you.

Perla Yeah, it was a peanut butter. But I'm okay because I lot had it see any peanuts on it.

Mr Baker: WHAT?! BRIANNA! [drops the worksheet]

[ Brianna having a eat rush with sandwich until he becomes an allergic]

Mr. Baker: Breehn, spit it out! Don't you dare! [opens wide a mouth] Don't swallow! Don't swallow! [Students cheer] Don't be a Breehn! You need to spit that peanut!

[Cuts to Claire and Velma ]

Claire [Clarence smashing meek-at imaginably like a mole]: Bump! Bump! Bump! Bump! [smashing the last meek-at] [Velma dislikes]

[Claire buys two ice creams and gives to Velma but he drops]

[Claire rides a baby cart and bumps to Velma like a bulldozer] [Claire laughs]

[Unknown Artist paints Claire and Belson and shows the drawing patterns]

Claire :[chuckles and rubs the stingray] Velma touch this slimy vest. [holds the Velma's arm to touch the stingray]

[Cuts to zookeeper taking a picture with the elephant]

Claire [chuckles] [Velma leaves] [taking a shot with his open mouth]

Velma : [holds his nose as he didn't see this]

[We cut to the outside of the zoo]

Perla holds Briannas shoe]: How he didn't know he could have peanut butter.

Unnamed blue guard lady : It's gonna be okay, we'll take him back to the ER to get checked out ,one right up front the ambulance?

Mr Baker: I don't think so.

Unnamed blue guard lady : About I just got your number then.

Mr Baker: You can contact the school. All right, let's go to the bus that's one of excitement for one day! Woo! [Everyone leaves and way to the bus to go home]

Vhester I don't see any animals.

Natalie: [punches to Perla and Brianna's right arm]

Mr. Baker: Natalie, no hitting.

Brianna: It wasn't worth it.

Mr. Baker: Okay, I'm going on the other system here, guys. Is everyone see their buddies?

Students: Yes!

Mr. Baker [stress]: Ah, okay, good.

[Cuts to zoo but the remaining Ms. Baker's students was Clarence and Belson]

Velma [bores]: Aw, I've been here in forever, can we go now?

Claire : Aw, cool! Belson, it says that bats you sounds to find out where they are, is called Echo-location. Let's try it. [blinds using his hands and runs around and hitting through obstacles until he bumps to Belson]

Velma [pushes Clarence]: Knock it off! You're so annoying! [angry]

Claire : No, i didn't! Also Ba zooming mystery your way! [teases to Belson] Blah, blah, my name is Belson! Brats, that's so dumb! Err! I don't care what the answer is! [points and teasing to Belson] That's you.

Velma No, it's not. That's not me! [push down Clarence's hand] That's it! I'm outta here!

[It appears night]

Velma [scared and sees the animal's creepy eyes in darken]: Ah.

Claire : Whoa! Was that night time when we went there?

Velma [directs to the gate and it locks]: Ugh, the zoo is closed and I'm trapped inside here with you just perfect!

Claire: I know! This is perfect, then we have a hold zoo to ourselves! We could say goodnight to all the animals. Good night, monkeys! Good night, Giraffe! Good night, dinosaurs!

Velma: We we're to your dumb brain domestic the worst situation for something fun!

Claire: That's because is fun.

Velma Ugh, how can you like everything?

Claire Well, how do you not like anything?

Velma : That's not true! I like somethings.

Claire : Really, like what?

Velma : None of your business.

Claire : We were here all day and you didn't lie us, single solitary animal.

Velma : That's because the only ones I wanted to see where the dolphins but they won't even here!

Claire : [gasps and smiles]

Velma: What the heck are you smiling at?!

Claire :Velma , you just told me to something you like!

Velma: Yeah, so?

Clarence: So does something only buddies do, and buddies always help the buddies, we're gonna track down what dolphin, buddy! And when we do, you're gonna look at Ur!

Velma : We can't, the tank is closed, remember?

Claire : Does that means that there someone else [reveals the map] Hmm, we've been.. everywhere except there [points to Zoo Hospital] The animal church. Of course, [Velma noticed there's a guard] let's get over there and we're taking out [Velma tackles Claire ] [and hides at the bush] Hey, what the heck? [closes the mouth]

Velma Shhh! [points to Zoo Keeper]

Zookeeper: [yawns] [carrying a flashlight]

Velma [whispers]: We gotta get out out of here before we get caught. No time for dolphin hunting.

Claire : No one stops buddies, not even zookeepers, [holds Velma's cheek] I made a buddy promise and I'm gonna buddy keep it! Zoo powers, go! Power of snake! [acts a snake] [ Velma do nothing] Power of monkey [holding the Restroom sign] [monkey sound] Power of Spider! [crawling through the walls but he fails by he falls to the garbage can] [jumping] Power of kangaroo! [Zookeeper didn't notice at the back] Power of sea otter! [swims in the fountain]

[Cuts to the map during night where Claire and Velma 's face direct to the Zoo Hospital]

[We cut to the Zoo Hospital where two dolphins see there]

Claire : Wow, dolphins!

Velma Wow!

Velma A baby dolphin! It's so cool.

Clarence: I know, buddy! I know!

Velma Wow!

Claire You wanna know why I like everything, Belson? Because everything is like a baby dolphin than me.

Velma Yeah, but if everything is a baby dolphin. Then the real baby dolphin isn't the special.

Claire: Yeah, but what if there was, um, think about like a whole planet, this just baby dolphins, that would be pretty cool?

Velma Yeah, I guess that would it be pretty cool, buddy?

Claire [happys on what Velma says about "Buddy"]

[The Zookeeper opens a wide light that Claire and velma had been caught as in punishment]

Zookeeper: Step away from that tank!

Velma [blames to Claire]: She didn't, i don't know that Girl, she didn't everything I didn't I wanna came here!

[Cuts to outside of the zoo and crowded of Fire Truck and Police car where it happens at the zoo]

Mr Baker Uh, I am so sorry, I promise this will never happen again. [Approaches to Claire and Velma ] You Girls are in so much trouble! Well, you would be if i hadn't bring it right that sandwich.

Claire What?

Mr Baker It doesn't matter, just please, please stay with the group next time I almost had a heart attack. I was this close to moving to... California.. [California song]

Mr Baker ! [reveals the map] Zebra's restore the key, [points to Claire ] Claire figure it out.

Claire [gasp]: Thanks, buddy! [removes the towel] Zoo powers bear hug, go! [falls into the water]

[This episode ends with the "END" during a titular music of Zoo]


	2. Chapter 2

_(We see the sun shining, then the camera is moved down, pointing at_ Claire's_ house. Claire is seen on the front lawn spraying hose water in his mouth.)_

Claire Oop, oop, hubllll, hul, hull, hullul, oop, oop, aww, aww, aww, aww. Aah! Hubll, hul, aww, aww, aww, oop. Aah! Hubll, hull _(A Uber Movers moving truck passes by. The camera is pointing at the back of the truck, watching it move down the street.)_

_(A garage door opens and wee see a messy garage filled with boxes. Jamie is shown on her bike. He goes out of the garage while his parents walk by. She moves down the street, looking back at the moving truck. She presses on the brakes, and starts looking all around her. He sees Claire playing with the hose and a mud pyramid. She crawls up to the mud pyramid with the hose in his left hand. He uses his right arm to crawl up to it.)_

Claire This isn't a mud pyramid. _(Sticks hose in the mud pyramid. The water turns into mud as it flows down the sides. Water starts bubbling and coming out of the top. It becomes a mud volcano.) _It's a secret volcano! _(Makes an explosion sound and hand movement.) _Oh no! Here comes lava! Oh! I'm burning! Ow! It's so hard _(He starts talking slowly when Jamie comes and he sees her.)_ being... a... grass... Women ...

Jamie Hey, Claire

Claire Hey. _(Waves, then rises to his knees, with mud on his face and grass and sticks on his shirt.) _Oh, um, I'm sorry I forgot your name again.

Jamie : It's Jamie ...again. Wanna go ride bikes?

Claire _(Sprays_ herself _ with a hose to clean himself off, while making spitting noises.)_Uh, I don't have one yet, but I'm gonna ask for one for Christmas so maybe do you wanna bring this up again around Christmas time?

Jamie _Hesitant __Well...just hop on my pegs._

_(The pegs on_ Jamie's _ bike sparkle while an angelic singing plays in the background. Claire is impressed.)_

Claire Oh, radical! _(Runs_ to Jamie 's_ bike and hops on her pegs.) _Where are we going?

Jamie We're looking for an erratic.

Claire What's that?

Jamie An erratic. It's like kind of a giant boulder.

Claire : Giant boulder you say...tell me more.

_(Cut to inside of_ Claires 's_ house._ Claire _ and_ Jamie _ are seen looking up an erratic on the computer, while Marty is_ seen_ folding clothes.)_

Computer: Erratic. Noun. A rock or boulder that differs from the surrounding rock and is believed to have been brought from a distance by glacial action. _(Shows image of a glacier moving towards land, melting forming an erratic and a man scratching his head in confusion.)_

Claire: Oh, wow! What a monster rock!

Jamie: Kinda my sister told me about it _(scrolling a mouse)_ she said it was in the woods pastor part.

Claire : Wait, so you're saying there's _(points to computer)_ one of these nearby?

Jamie : Yeah, that's all my sister said, I mean out if it's biking distance.

Claire : _(glares to Computer)_ We gotta find out walk.

Marty: How's gonna guys up to? _(folds the shirt clothes)_

Jamie: We're looking for erratic.

Claire : Yeah, it's like a monster rock water each other walks.

Marty: Alright, just don't get hurt. _(smiles reluctantly)_

Claire : Whoa! _(points to computer)_ look at that one..Whoa!..this is that one..That one is so cool. _(squishing his shirt)_ Oh my gosh, okay, i gotta go pee...Whoa! _(taps to computer)_ Look at that one! Do you think it's no lie down?

Marty: Claire , go pee.

Claire : Oh, pees. Okay, im gonna pee.

_(We cut to the kitchen that Claire creating a sandwich)_

Claire : _(resembles with mayonnaise, ham, and bread to make a sandwich)_ Hey, Jamie , how long do you think we're going to be gone for?

Jamie: I don't know, like the hours maybe.

Claire: _(stares the sandwich after he made a lot)_ Yeah, but amid few more.

_(Claire brings water bottles in my backpack, then, he pushes zipper backpack)_

Claire : Ready!

_(In this scene_ Claire _ stump walking with backpack weird stepping walks he gets in a bike.)_

Jamie : Ok so _(points sild the finger in a map) _I think if we head this way, it's around the cheese sticks deal. _(Finishing looking the map) _You want to hold the map?

Claire : _(He gasps) _You mean, i get to be navigator?

Jamie : Yeah, sure.

Claire : All right, now, let's see. Um, The sun is up so that means... It's that way. _(Jamie starts to ride the bike) _Whoosh!

(Jamie _ rides the bike, camera moved to the town, The dog barks, the scene means the road on the ponds, This scene_ Claire _ pushes the button an over again, Cow moos.)_

'Claire'**: **Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!

(Jamie _ giggies, That scene in the woods, Claire hold a former sand, from lizard squeaks and lizard cuts the lizard's tail.)_

Claire : Thank you!

_(Jamie rides the bike with curve to the left of the white walking stand.)_

All:Good game, Good game, Good game.

_(Three old guys, one old guy thows the bird seeds, Two old guys is talking about. Dog barks again.)_

Claire : Hey Bark-Bark, _(First time dog barks.) _Hey, Mario, _(Second time dog barks.) _Hey, Duncan. Hey Grandpa.

_(Dog Howls. Mr. Baker trians running.)_

Claire : Hi, Mr. Baker.

Mr. Baker: _(He screams and stop running.)_Hi, Claire .

Claire : Chadlynn! Chadlynn! Chadlynn!

Chadlynn: _(He bangs the window.) _Claire ! Claire !

Jamie : Wow. You're friends with, lilke, everybody.

Claire : Not _everybody_. Hey, Violet.

_(Cats yells_ "MEEOW!")

Claire : She doesn't like me very much.

_(Scene with outside location game store called "Game Dump" Velma cuckles evilly,_ _ looks_ Claire _ and Jamie to ride the bike.)_

Velma : Huh? _(He chases the bike, then runs stopped.) _What the heck? _(Natalie munching orange puffs food.) _Natalie, I just saw clarence! Hanging out with amy!

Natalie : Uh, Jamie shtuzger or Jamie gillis?

Velma: JAMIE GILLIS!

Natalie: _(He gulps.) Ja_mie gillis?!

Destini: Set, Hike.

(Perla_ rans away with panting.)_

Perla: I'm open!

_(_Destini _throws orange football, Velma comes hitting orange football.)_

Destini : What the heck, Velma?

Velma : There's no time for this. I just saw clarence go into the park with amy gillis, all alone, together.

Destini : But why?

Velma : I Don't know. But we're gonna find out.

Jamie : So, Peter and melissa couldn't make it through the door 'cause professor sooly put a spell on it. But, basically, there's this thing called a soul chime, and everyone's born with one. But peter special. He just doesn't know it yet. And that's just the first book.

Claire : Oh. Cool. Yeah, i-i haven't got to that one yet.

_(Velma , Natalie, _Destini _and Perla walks the forest.)_

Natalie: I bet they're gonna make out.

Velma: _(She scoffs) _No.

Perla : What does that mean, "Make out"?

Natalie: I don't know. But whatever it is, they're gonna do it.

_(Velma groans.)_

Jamie :Hey, let's pretend to be bears.

Claire : Oh, okay. A bear - let's see _(He gets high pitched.) _Oh, Hello. I'm a honey bear. Where's all that honey that i eat?

Jamie :(He_ giggles again.) _No, like a _real _bear.

_(Jamie roaring.)_

Claire : Oh, no! It's my real-bear friend, tyler! _(Claire starts to run with Jamie roars continues.) _Tyler, no! You have to get your own honey for winter!

_(Velma runs with hiding trees)_

Velma : Look atthem. _(Runs with Natalie, Perla and _Destini _) _It's disgusting.

Natalie: They're defintely gonna make out.

Velma : Shut up!

Claire : Whoo! Oh, bother. _(He walks and gasps and changes voices.) Jamie _, you better take a look at this! _(Jamie rides bike slowley.) _Oh, my gosh.

_(Camera flips up with monster rock.)_

Jamie : We found it!

Claire : Whoo!

_(Claire and Jamie hive five.)_

Jamie : It's huge! Look at it!

Claire :_(He eats a moss.) _Yep, That's the monster rock, All right.

Jamie :Hey, Claire . There's more moss for you at the top.

Claire : Yes!

_(Jamie and Claire climbs the monster rock, Jamie grunting, Claire grunting.)_

Claire : All right.

Jamie :Whoa! We can even see where we live!

_(Claire starts to sing.)_

Claire : _We climbed up to the top of the rock. I ate some moss, and i kicked some off. Don't mess with me or my friend Jamie . 'Cause we climb rocks, and i go pee._

_(Jamie groans. Camera zooms out.)_

Velma : What are they doing up there?

Natalie: I don't know. looks like fun, though.

Velma : No. Boys are gross!

Natalie: Yeah.

Destini : But they're kind of pretty to look at.

Natalie: Yeah.

Destini : And their hair's soft, too.

Yuno: Kind of like a dog.

Claire : You;re a pretty good explorer. We should do this more often. _(She kicks the pinecone, kick the moss.) _So, what grade are you gonna be in next year?

Jamie : I'm gonna be in fifth grade. But..I don't know if i'm coming back.

Claire : Oh, what do you mean?

Jamie: I might be moving. I don't know if i'm gonna be living with my mom or my dad.

Claire : Huh. There was a little bit where _i _didn't have a Mom , but now i have a chadlynn. She's pretty awsome.

Jamie :Yeah?

Claire : Oh, yeah. He lets me ride piggyback all the time.

Jamie : That sounds pretty good.

Claire :Oh, it's great.

Nathan:But boys smell a lot better.

Destini: That's ture. And their skin's soft.

Nathan: Yeah.

Destini: Yeah. Boys are great.

_(Jamie is giggles 3rd time. Velma grunts.)_

Velma : We should be on that rock, not Claire!

Nathan: Why? So you can make out with amy?

Velma : No! I just... Want to be on a rock!

Destini :(Destini _sings.) Someone's got a crush._

_(Velma sighs.)_

Velma : Go get some pinesones! We're taking that rock!

Natalie: Yeah.

Perla : Okay.

Claire : Look, i can squirt water through my teeth.

_(Claire Hisses, Jamie laughs.)_

Velma :Hey. What are _you _guys doing on _our _rock?

Claire : Oh, hey, Velma . You want to come join us on our monster rock?

Jamie : Oh, this isn't _your _rock. We found it. You can't just own it.

Claire : Yeah, you can't just own it.

Velma :Can't i? _(He snaps fingers, Natalie, Perla and _Destini_ hold a pinecones.) _ATTACK!

_( Natalie Perla and _Destini _screams.)_

Perla : OOOOH! WAR! WARR!

_(Claire gets warbles to throw pinecones.)_

Jamie : Claire ! Grab anything you can throw!

Claire : Right. _(Grabs the moss.) _Take this! Sorry, moss.

_(She grunts and throws the moss._Destini _giggies throw pincone the distin's face goes moss.)_

Perla : Cover me. _(She running Perla flips a footbal hat. He slides and Sounds DONK!)_

Natalie: Uh..

Clarence: Look ouut. _(He kicks the moss.)_

Nathan: Ow.

_( Natalie falls down, Jamie throws pinecone but it missed! He throws again, Belson chuckles grabs missing pinecone. He hurts the belsons face.)_

Velma : (Farts) Ow! Why, I oughta...

Claire : Scoop, Scoop, Throw, throw, Scoop, scoop, throw, throw.

Yuno : PINECONE WAR! PINECONE WAR! PINECONE WAR! TRY AND HIT ME! TRY AND HIT ME!

_( Natalie hits Jamie's face.)_

Velma : Whoa, Whoa! What the heck, man? You hit her in the face.

Natalie: Oh, sorry, jamie !

Jamie : Whatever. It didn't even hurt.

Claire : Uh-Oh. I got to go pee again.

Jamie : Claire ! I need Help! I can't do this by myself. _(Pinecone throw and hut missing!) _AH!

Claire : I world really like to, Jamie , but i got to go... pee.

_(Velma chuckles again the pee water thing, Velma screams.)_

Jamie : Claire ! You just-

Claire: Ha ha. Now you're all wet.

Jamie: Oh.

_(Jamie Giggles again.)_

Yuno: Pinecone war! Pinecone war! Pinecone war!

_(Jamie throws pinecone, but Jamie looked the watch is beeping.)_

Jamie: Hey, Claire , I-

_(Claire kicks pinecones have karate.)_

Claire : Ouch.

_(Jamie laughs again.)_

Jamie : Claire , I got to go home. I got to eat dinner.

_(Velma gets tired to throws pinecones.)_

Velma: Hey, you had enough?

Claire : Um, Yes. Hey guys, Jamie's got to go home now, and we were almost out of moss, anyway.

_(Claire and Jamie climbs down to monster rock.)_

Velma : Ha! We Won! Ha Ha!

_( Natalie Perla and _Destini_ gets tired.)_

Claire : See you guys later. Thanks for the battle. Jamie , can i ride on your pegs again?

Jamie : Yeah, sure.

Claire : Sweet.

Amy: But i'm gonna walk the bike down...

Natalie: I don't think we won.

_(He rides home.)_

Claire: Ding, Ding. Here's my stop.

_(Claire sits away to bike seat.)_

Jamie: Well, it was fun hanging out.

Claire: Yeah, totally. Maybe i'll see you at school.

Jamie: Yeah. Maybe.

Claire : Here. _(The pockets have in lizard's tail.) _I think it's still going.

Jamie Whoa. That's gross. _(Jamie finally giggles.)_

Claire: Don't worry. It'll grow back. And i think it'll grow into a full lizard again.

Jamie: O...kay. Thanks, Claire.

Claire: You're welcome.

Jamie Well, Bye.

Claire : See you later.

_(Amy rides the bike. Velma, Natalie, Dustin, and Perla stopped running.)_

Velma So, what happened?

Destini Did you guys make out?

Claire : Uh, i don't know. I don't think so. We made a lot of sandwiches, though. You guys want some?

_(Yuno comes, Claire pulls zipper, with lot of sandwiches. Everyone eats them.)_

Velma : I still can't beileve _you _were hanging out with a boy all day.

Destini Man, Claire . _(He eats a sandwiches.) _You are _so _lucky.

Claire : Yep. I pretty much get all the sandwiches i want.

_(Claire is eating a sandwich. Everyone looks at her . The episode ends.)_


End file.
